Gallant knight
by forestsagemaron
Summary: On A mission Irma is attacked and loses her memory only to be found by Elyon, who recruits her as her personl knight. IrmaElyon shoujo ai femeslash,fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chap one

'IRMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU', Cornelia screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Huh, what do you mean corny', said a slightly amused and surprised Irma.

'Don't 'what do you mean me' you little street rat', said an enraged Cornelia.

'Hey, let's not get personal, and I have no idea what your talking about, I've been hear on this very bench asleep since I skipped 7th period, 'said an even more confused Irma. 'Irma L. Lire I never want to speak to you again', Cornelia. 'Huh' 'I heard the Grumper sisters I know you made out with Caleb', said Cornelia on the brink of tears. 'What do you mean I would never do something as betraying as that', said a dumbfounded Irma. 'Right Irma your name doesn't do you justice', said Cornelia as she walked away. 'Huh'.

Later on that day they had a mission. Ok, guys this isn't going to be easy we need to help Caleb set up recon but we need to get rid of the traps', said Will, 'Irma you're an important part of this mission since most of it's below water.' 'No problem, babe', said Irma totally oblivious to almost anything Will said. She was still trying to figure out why Cornelia thought she'd actually do such a thing. Really it was nothing like her she was 13 and hadn't even had her first kiss ever the less with Caleb.

Soon the whole team was there at the most disgusting thing you have ever seen, a bog that would have made the thing beneath the swamp choke. 'Are you sure that stuff is water', inquired Irma.' Just do it'. Soon they were at the end of the bog. Ok, let's go', said Cornelia. 'But I don't thin- quiet I don't need advice from a back stabber', said Cornelia harshly. Just then a huge ten tentacle sprung out of the water if it hadn't been for Irma Cornelia might have been deep in the bog like she was. The guardians watched in fear as the air bubbles ceased for not the guardian of water could breathe in such a toxic swamp. Oh my god was thing on every ones mind.

The first thing Irma saw when she woke up was what she thought was an angel. 'Irma are you alright', said a concerned Elyon. 'Who are you and who is Irma' said a confused brunette. 'You mean you don't know' said Elyon. 'Know what' 'this is great wait right here', said an ecstatic Elyon. 'Huh'.

'Bother please can she stay she doesn't know a thing', pleaded Elyon. 'She doesn't remember a thing hmmmm I can use this to my advantage, of course she can stay', said Phobes, 'I will have someone bring close up soon, she will sleep in your room. 'Thank you so much'. 'This will be interesting' Phobes thought. 'Sister one more thing' 'yes' 'don't tell her, her name or of what's been occurring'. 'Of course'

Hi ya people this is my first Yuri so be nice. Thank you sari's song plays


	2. Gallant

Chap 2

'Great news you get to stay here and in my room even', said a happy elyon. 'That's great and all but who are you and who am I for that matter 'said the confused brunette. 'Oh yeah, my name is elyon and your name is ummm……Gallant…. Yeah…..Gallant', said elyon with a nervous grin. 'Oh so that's my name that sounds about right', said the newly dubbed Gallant. 'So where am I, elyon' said Gallant. 'Your in a place called meridian were my brother and I rule and you're my new friend, I found you in the swamp, you were barely breathing' said elyon. 'Oh, well then, ummm…….thanks, said Gallant nervously. She wasn't sure why but this girl made her very nervous maybe it was the fact that she had a sweet warm smile or pretty golden brown hair or…. just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'I'll get it', said elyon. 'Princess Elyon I have come with the guest cloths', said a guard. 'Oh thanks', said elyon. 'Here you go' 'thanks'. It was a warrior's type outfit, it was a white shirt with knight style protection, a blue tunic, a belt with some pockets, white pants, and knee high boots and dark brown gloves with arm protectors and a hat with the flaps hanging down. 'Cool', said Gallant. 'I think I'll try them on', Gallant said with a huge grin. 'W….Wha….what', Elyon said nervously. After Gallant was done dressing elyon had to wipe her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling, after all you can't easily pass up a perfectly tanned body and a figure to match.

'Hey, meridian to elyon do you read me', Irma said as she waved a hand in front of her new friends face. 'Huh, oh sorry', elyon said blushing cause she just space out on the very person she had been fantasizing about. Just then there was another knock on the door. 'I'll get it ', said elyon still blushing. 'No', said Gallant gently pushing elyon back down on the bed by her chest making her blush even more, and the fact that they were centimeters away from each other didn't help. 'I'll get it', Gallant said with a goofy grin, and elyon blushing cause she could feel Gallant hot breath against her neck, there we go with the blushing. Either Gallant didn't notice the blushing or it amused her. When Gallant opened the door there was a guard. 'Prince Phobes would like to se you and the princess immediately', the guard said in his usual tone. 'All righty then', said Gallant, 'we'll be down in a jiffy.' Then she closed the door. 'Well let's mousy (I'm playing final fantasy)', said Gallant with a lopsided grin. 'Let's', said elyon as she grabbed on to Gallant's arm. Now it was Gallant's turn to blush.

Soon they arrived at the throne room. 'Ah, I'm glad you came, we will now disuse what role you play in this castle', said Phobes, 'you will be my sister's body guard. Is that clear?' 'Yes sir', said Gallant as she saluted. 'Good, your training will start at dawn', said Phobes.

Hi ya this is chap two up and running .once again this is my first Yuri so don't hurt me. R&R.


	3. sword

Chap 3

'Gallant wake up or your going to be late', said a flustered Elyon, 'geez it's like try to wake up a dead man.' 'Wait a sec; said Elyon, 'if she is any thing like the old Irma. FOOD!' 'What. Where. Who.' said a newly hyped up Gallant. 'That's right food', said Elyon with a smirk, 'after training.' After forcing a certain knight to put on her cloths, and listening to incoherent grumbles that sounded something like 'damn you' they set off to begin Gallant's training.

'Ah, I see you made it just in time', said Phobes in his manner. 'No thank to a certain knight in dull armor', said Elyon waiting to see Gallant's reaction. 'Oh, really, who', said a clueless Gallant. TWAHCK. 'What was that for' 'I'll tell you when your older' 'Oh, ok……wait a sec I'm older than you'. After suiting Gallant up for battle and listening to more incoherent grumbles that sounded something like 'burn in hell' they were ready. 'Gallant your goal is to immobilize the guards, you don't have to kill them, but it's all right if you do', Phobes said not really caring much for the guards safety, but more to see what Gallant could do and would do. 'And begin'.

SCORE:

Immobilize: 50

Dead: 20

By the time Gallant was done you most likely wish you were one of the 20 that are dead. 'Whoa, Gallant that was brutal', said Elyon. 'Uhh, sorry did I over do it', said Gallant nervously. 'No, not at all that was splendid', said Phobes excitedly, 'for your wonderful performance you get a sword according to your score and skill. And as your skill progresses you get new swords.' 'Alright so where is my first sword', said Gallant happily. 'Right here', hissed Cedric as he throws a sword at Gallant witch she easily caught. 'Thanks lizard breath' 'Why you little' 'Now, now Cedric no need to be angered she just having fun', said Phobes slightly amused 'Besides seeing what she just did to those guards she'd probably turn you in to the latest fashion', said Elyon with a little giggle as she pulled Gallant out the door. 'She will serve us well'

Hi people! Next chapter I might have the guardians come. You can vote if any one R&R's. Anyway thanks guardian girl624


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Ok I have up dated in forever I apologize….uh I've been on deviant art but I'm ready now

"Gallant wake up", said a frustrated Elyon.

This morning her brother had called them down for an important banquet with the rulers of other nations to discuss treaties. The other princesses were coming so she had to as well but a certain body guard refused to wake up. AGAIN.

"That's it", said a now very annoyed Elyon, "if you don't get up right this instant you'll just have t starve and watch every one else eat at the banquet".

With that Gallant jolted awake. "Nooooooo, if you really loved me you wouldn't do it", said Gallant putting on her cloths on at an alarming fast rate.

"Well I found a button to push and it's on her stomach", mumbled Elyon.

"Huh", said Gallant who was temporarily blinded at the moment due to the fact that she had promptly put her hat on backwards.

"Oh nothing just put your hat on right and let's go down to the banquet", said Elyon leading Gallant down the stairs.

"Ah sister I see you've made it", said Phobos.

"Yeah no thanks to the knight in dull armor", said Elyon who had dragged Gallant by her collar so hard she was turning an exotic shade of blue.

"Need air….skinny midget stronger……than expected", gasped Gallant throwing in an insult just to see the reaction.

The reaction: instead of letting go Elyon just pulled tighter. "Dying from….lack of air…I'm sorry", said Gallant taking in desperate gasps of breath. "Better had be", said Elyon.

The banquet had soon started afterward, with Gallant rubbing her soar neck muttering something about 'super human midget'. Then one of the rulers made a suggestion for some entertainment. "Gentlemen I say we have some fun, let's let our princess get lost in the forest and let their little knights find them", said the man, "no harm coming to the princesses of course, and we can even make a few bets". With all the men in agreement the games soon began.

yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so what should happen should it be heroic fluffy or romantic and should Gallant figure out her powers


End file.
